De Cartón Piedra
by Mukuro-Ack
Summary: El esperaba en su vitrina verme doblar aquella esquina como si fuese una novia, como un pajarito, que en silencio me pedía: libérame, libérame... Y huyamos a escribir nuestra historía. ¡JeanxArmin! Basado en la en una canción de Serrat.


**DE CARTÓN PIEDRA.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El era hermoso, era como ver el mismo paraíso. Con su blanca piel que parecía brillar con los rayos del sol, su delicado rostro sin perder la masculinidad. Sus cejas tupidas que lejos de parecer grotescas lo hacían ver cien veces mejor. Y un desordenado cabello rubio que caía con gracia hasta sus hombros. Era un chico un chico bastante bajito, pero tampoco era de esos chaparros feos, no. Su cuerpo es tan jodidamente perfecto, como si fuera alguna clase de delicada muñeca.

El día de hoy, portaba unos pantalones negros, con botines cafés, una blanca camisa y arriba una chaqueta verde musgo, en su cabeza un gorro color gris. Sus ojos tan azules como el mismo mar, brillaban con intensidad. Miraba hacia algún punto incierto mientas sonreía. Sus labios delgados y de un suave color rosa. No, no les acabo de describir a ningún ángel, solo es ese chico que trabaja en esa boutique.

Yo iba cada que podía a verlo, a la distancia. Ya que aun tenía miedo de el como reaccionaría yo al acercarme a el. Quizá mis impulsos me hagan decir algo indebido y el chico termine teniéndome miedo. No, eso era algo que simplemente no podia permitir. Tampoco podía permitir que todas esas chicas y chicos le vieran con una sonrisa coqueta. Se que es hermoso, joder. Pero, ¿Tenían que quedarse como idiotas frente a el? Aveces, podía ver como hablaban de algo completamente desconocido para mí. En esos momentos es cuando mis celos salían a flote. Sin embargo, por más que quisiera no podía hacer nada. El ni siquiera sabe que existo, y cada que lo recuerdo duele.

Suspire, aun con mi vista clavada en su figura. En eso mi celular suena.

-¿Qué?-contestó a secas. Todos mis conocidos sabían que no podían llamarme de una a cuatro de la tarde, ya que esa era las horas en las que veía a mi niño. Obviamente ellos no sabía eso ultimo.

-Kirschtein, Te necesitamos en la oficina, pero ya.-Fruncí el ceño antes las palabras de mi amigo-enemigo y colega.

-¿Es realmente necesario?-pregunte. No quería irme todavía, apenas había pasado 2 horas.

-Si caballo, es necesario.-Le esuche teclar algo en la computadora, luego suspiro.-Anda, si vienes

ahora mismo, saldrás mas temprano. Ya sabes, siempre sales como a medía noche.-

-Está bien, Jeager. Estoy allá en diez minutos.-colgue y guarde el telefono en mi pantalón.

Si salía temprano... ¿El seguiría aquí? Esperaba que si.

.

.

Salí del trabajo, apresurado para ver si mi niño seguía ahí. Al cruzar la callé y dar vuelta en la esquina, note como todo estaba prácticamente desierto. Mire el reloj en mi muñeca y vi que ya pasaban de las diez. Aun con esperanza, camine mas deprisa, grande fue mi alivio al verlo ahí, tras la vitrina, como si me estuviera esperando. Sonreí, y al estar solos y sin posibilidad de ser interrumpidos, me acerque tímidamente a el.

-Hola...-Saludé. Tal vez fue un delirio mio, pero sus blancas mejillas se hicieron rosas mientras la sonrisa en su cara se marcaba más. Movió sus labios diciéndome algo que no pude entender, había un cristal entre ambos que me impedía escuchar su voz. Sin embargo, creo que el si escuchaba la mía.

 **Libérame.**

No lo escuché, pero leí sus labios. Mi corazón latía como si fuese una locomotora y sentía mis manos sudar.

-¿Eso quieres? ¿Quieres que te saque de aquí?-El asintió con entusiasmo.

 **Libérame.**

Volvió a decir. Yo le sonreí pegando mi mano al cristal.-Te amo...-Solté. Con mis mejillas rojas y con temor a una negativa. Pero mi dulce rubio solo sonrió más.

 **Por favor, quiero esta contigo. Libérame.**

Sentí una alegría inhumana antes sus palabras, sin esperar más me quite el saco y lo enrede en mi mano derecha. Lo sacaría ahi a como de lugar. Suspire y le di un fuerte golpe al cristal, haciendo que se agrietara. El chicó salto asustado, pero le sonrei para que se calmara. Di otro golpe y se agrieto aun más. Después quite el saco de mi mano y lo arroje hacía algún lugar, me aleje un poco y le di una potente patada con el talón, el cristal se rompió en cientos de pedazos. Con la adrenalina a mil, lo tome entre mis brazos y corrí, corrí tanto como mis piernas me lo permitieron.

Ya estando a una distancia lejana de la boutique me detuve cansado, le mire para preguntarle si estaba bien, pero note que el lloraba. Lo dejé en el suelo y acaricie sus mejillas con dulzura.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Te lastimé?-pregunté. El solo amplio la sonrisa en rostro, movió sus labios en un silencioso "te amo" yo me estremecí por completo. Lo tome de nuevo entre mis brazos, le bese la mejilla y corrí hasta mi casa. La radiante luna de marzo parecía que nos sonreía, y las pequeñas gotas de lluvia que estaban comenzaban a caer, solo me hacía pensar que lloraba por nuestra felicidad.

.

.

Un mes había pasado, y me había dicho muchas cosas. Y por extraño que parezca me las decía sin hablar, solo movía sus labios y yo le entendía a la perfección. Me contó que no tenía nombre y yo le puse uno.

 **Armin Kirschtein.**

Si, le había puesto mi apellido por que era obvio que el era mio. Pronto se lo presentaría a mis amigos y ellos dejarían de joderme por mi soltería. Eren al fin cerraría la boca y dejaría hablar de su "Perfecta" familia con su esposa Mikasa y su hija Evelyn. Levi también dejaría de burlarse de mi restregándome a su esposa Petra y su hijo Demian. Pff, ya veran. Apenas les presente a Armin, estoy seguro que todos quedarán algo así como flechados. Pero se joderán, por que el es mio.

Ahora mismo estábamos en el sillón de la sala, abrazados mientras veíamos una de esas películas que tanto le gustan a mi pequeño. Me distrajo levemente el escuchar un auto estacionarse muy cerca de aquí. Quise levantarme y revisar, pero antes de que, al menos lo hubiera intentado, la puerta de abrió de un gran golpe.

-¡Jean!-Eren entro, tras el venían Levi y Reiner, otro amigo y colega.-¡Has estado jodidamente raro este ultimo mes! ¿Que rayos sucede conti...-Se cayó al verme abrazado de Armin. Rápidamente me levante del sillón y les dedique una mirada cansada.

-¿Que hacen aquí?-pregunté. Ignorando el echo de que habian entrado como si nada. Eren ya no decía nada, su vista estaba clavada en Armin, que seguía en el sillón. ¿No les dije? Quedo flechado.

-Estábamos preocupados...-murmuro Rivaille con una mueca que se podría definir como de asco.

-¿Preocupados por mi? ¿Por qué?-inquirí. Esto se estaba tornando bastante raro.

-Pues te comportabas muy extraño...-Dijo Reiner que estaba en la entrada de la casa, cruzado de brazos.

-Ustedes son los extraños, yo estoy bien.-respondí. Mire a Eren y el muy imbécil estaba tocando las mejillas de MI Armin.

-¡Aléjate de el Jeager!-salte sobre el, tirándolo al suelo e intentado golpear su rostro. Rápidamente mis otros dos amigos me tomaron de los brazos y me separaron de el.

-¡¿Que demonios te pasa?!-me grito, limpiándose algo de sangre que caía de su nariz.

-¡Estabas tocando a mi novio!-bramé con fuerza. Ante todo eso, mi rubio seguía en el sillón, muy quieto. Maldito Jeager, lo había asustado.

-¡¿Esa **cosa** es tu novio?!-quise saltar de nuevo sobre el, pero Reiner me tenía bien sujeto, Levi me había soltado y había ido con Eren, para ver sus heridas, supongo.

-¡No le digas asi! ¡Armin no es ninguna cosa!-Me removí tratando de soltarme, pero era inútil!-¡Armin es mi novio! ¡Nos amamos!-

-¡Basta!-fue Levi quien grito. Camino al sillón donde mi ángel seguia bien sentado. Lo tomo por un hombro y lo tiro al piso, pisando su cabeza después.-Kirschtein, esto es un jodido **maniquí.**

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza. La furía corriendo por mis venas. Todavía que lastimaba a mi pequeño, el cual lloraba en silencio y en ese mismo silencio me pedía ayuda.-¡Estas demente! ¡Armin es mi novio! ¡Me ama, el me lo dijo!-Los chicos se vieron entre si, y después de asentir, Reiner me estaba alejando de Armin, quien aun lloraba.-¡¿Que están haciendo?! ¡Suéltenme!-trate de zafarme de nueva cuenta al ver que Eren abría la puerta principal.

-Lo siento caballo, pero por mas idiota que seas, no permitiré que tu novio sea un jodido maniquí.-murmuro Eren. Le di una mirada de odio que el ignoro. Me sacaron a empujones de mi casa, lo ultimo que vi. Fue como Levi tomaba a Armin como si fuera una simple tabla y lo arrojaba al contenedor de basura.

Juró que lloré como nunca antes había llorado. Y mientas los cuatros íbamos en el auto, entre lagrimas traté de convencerlos de que me dejaran vivir feliz con Armin, pero solo repetían "Es un maniquí"

¿Tan malo era esto que sentíamos?

Ahora estoy entre estas cuatro paredes blancas, donde vienen a verme mis amigos, de mes en mes, de dos en dos y de seis a siete.

.

.

.

Khé coño ez Eztho? :v

Les juró que sólito se escribió. Estaba escuchando una canción de **Juan Manuel Serrat** llamada **De cartón piedra.** Si escuchan la canción entenderán por que me llego el repentino ataque de inspiración. Y como ya había dicho, amo hacer fics basados en canciones, no sé, eso me llena UvU

¡Hice un Fic JeanxArmin! -c muere- jamás pensé que llegaría el día TuT

Bueaaano. Sin mas basura de mi parte, me largo. UwU aun les debo un porno shota ereri.

¡Chaou criaturitas del yaoi~!


End file.
